Love To
by Fanfickisara
Summary: A lot can happen in 6 months. Such as mended up family issues and Katherine getting off her lazy ass and attend a REAL collage. And Loki gets a job. But the Chitauri promised torture...I DON'T OWN AVENGERS! sequel to Punishment To! Read Punishment To first! May have some M-rated chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN AVENGERS! JUST THE OC!

Loki's P.O.V

I was surprised when I woke to find out Katherine already left for school.

She was very clumsy when she was half-awake. To top it off Katherine _hated _mornings.

So how she so managed to get ready was beyond him. He found a note on the fridge. Katherine's messy half-print half cursive handwriting.

_I got ready without waking you up! Well any way I'm tired and not in the mood for writing mushy love note. I love you. –Kate._

Typical. But I grinned stupidly at the 'I love you.'.

Whatever, at 3 I had to be at work. Fast food is disgusting. Too greasy.

I was tired because Katherine was tossing and turning all night.

Not caring enough I ate some cereal and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Love To chap. 2

I remembered the first time he showed her my Jotun form. I was terrified…

_I felt the glamour drop as my skin began turning blue. Jotun blue._

_Katherine should know. _

_I let out a breathy sigh. What if she rejects me?_

_I shook my head. No, she wouldn't do that. _

_I walked out of the room and into the living room where Katherine was sprawled on the sofa reading._

"_Katherine." I said softer than I meant to._

_She looked up from her book and looked at him._

_Katherine looked…surprised at my frost giant form._

"_This is my true form."_

_My heart was beating erratically in my chest as she…assessed me._

_With a smile growing on her face she said something I thought no one would ever say._

"_I think it looks beautiful."_

_My shock must have been very evident because she laughed slightly and motioned me to sit by her._

"_Blue is my favorite color. I love this shade." She said gently touching my face. Her touch held no repulsion. _

_Then she trailed my markings with her fingers. _

"_The markings look cool. Almost like that guy from Beastly!" _

_I remembered that movie. Katherine loved it._

_Then she looked me straight in my blood-red eyes._

"_The eyes I admit kinda freak me out. But still pretty. It's like you could stare at them forever and never figure them out." Katherine finished. _

_I smiled. I knew she wouldn't reject me._

Wow Loki is soooooooo OOC! But anyway there you go! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Love To chap. 3

3 o'clock came and went and no sign of Katherine. Why was she late?

She hated being late.

I sat on the sofa in my idiotic McDonalds uniform. If I still had my magic I would smite my boss.

By 3:30 I was worried. I even called her mom but she hasn't heard from Katherine at all.

By 4 I called Liz to ask her if she can drive me to Katherine's school.

"Dude, you need to learn how to drive!"

We found her car in the parking lot.

I stepped out of the car and half-ran to Katherine's vehicle.

My thoughts yelled kidnapping. I found a note taped to the window. I picked it up and read it.

_We decided to be merciful to you. So we took your little girlfriend instead. I wonder how long a human will last?_

I felt the note being ripped from my hands, Liz. I could also feel her glare.

"Loki, what. Is. Going. On!" she demanded.

But I was hyperventilating.

"This is my entire fault."

"Well you better fix it! because if my sister is dead…"

The threat hung in the air and I would not like to see Liz angry.

She reminded me of the green beast who pounded me to the floor.

"They wouldn't kill her, they will torture her. Until she begs for mercy and continue to torture." I said my voice shaky.

"Who?"

This is beyond me. if the Chitauri took Katherine he needed help.

"I need to get to New York."

"What the f***! What does that have to do with anything!"

"This beyond the police. I promise to explain but we need the Avengers help."

"This must be serious if you want Earth's mightiest heroes help."

"It is! I'll explain."

Wasn't expecting that huh? This chapter is horrible.


	4. SAVE OUR SITE!

Protect our right to write and read what we want. Sign the petition at:

www. change .og /petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

Take out the spaces, add a r between the o and g, and plase sign. Pass this on.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for my last chapter, and I don't expect this one to be much better. After my last one I lost a bit of confidence.

Love To chapter 4

"You promised answers."

I let out a sigh.

Liz has been driving for about an hour now.

How was I going to explain this? Katherine just _knew_. But Liz didn't.

"What do you know about Norse mythology?"

"Just what I heard from Kate. Which I zoned out because she was being nerdy again."

I found Katherine's 'nerdiness' adorable. But now is not the time.

I decided a straightforward approach.

"The Norse gods are _real_. I'm Loki god of mischief and lies."

"I knew it!" Liz exclaimed. What is up with this family?

"Really?" I asked wary.

"No."

I sighed, typical Lizzie.

"I have to tell you the entire story."

"Well get to it."

I took a deep breath.

"I had issues, Katherine would say. I was jealous of my _brother _and I wanted to make Odin proud to call me his son. But I went too far. I tried to destroy an entire planet-"

"Cool!"

"Ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy. Any way Thor and I were hanging from the remains of the Bi-frost, and I…._let go_. I fell into the wormhole and I met the Chitauri. The ones who kidnapped Katherine. They wanted the Tesseract. I tried over Midgard. I failed. They're going to extract their revenge though her."

I buried my head in my hands. If I had any less self-control I would be crying.

It's my fault! It's _my entire_ fault!

But if I haven't done it, I would've never met Katherine.

I sighed deeply.

I had to be strong. For Katherine.


	6. Chapter 5

**For now all chapters with Katherine in them is automatically her POV until further notice! Beware of the change of POV's!**

Love To chapter 5

_Katherine_

"Wake up little human."

I startled as I heard that voice call me.

I love sleep too much.

It was dark and I found myself tied to a stone slab like in that movie, Narnia the Loin, Witch, and the wardrobe.

Not the best time to be thinking of movies.

Anyway my arms were tied above my head and my legs were tied separately. I felt so vulnerable.

_Damn!_

"We're going to have _so _much _fun_ with you."

I couldn't see the owner of the voice, but I could see the huge-ass needle and thread in his hands.

Scratch that, the 'thread' looked more like twine.

Oh, no! I **know** how this myth goes!

_Please_ let all this be some bad dream! _Please_ let me wake up and find myself cuddling with Loki! Please! Please!

I began screaming and I _tried_ to kick.

The needle pierced my upper lip.

Bottom lip.

Upper lip.

Bottom lip.

In a zigzag pattern across my mouth.

Upper lip.

Bottom lip.

Upper lip

Bottom lip.

Finally my screams ceased.

Upper lip.

Bottom lip.

The only noise that you could hear from me was my sniffling and muffled whimpers.


	7. Chapter 6

Love To chapter 6

What if the Avengers refuse to help? I _did_ try to take over their world but still, they wouldn't let an innocent human get tortured right?

If Katherine goes crazy and/or dies because the Avengers don't believe me I'll never forgive myself!

Now I have to get their attention.

"So how are we going to get their attention? Because I'm not helping you with a fake world domination attempt." Lizzie said breaking the silence.

"I doubt they would believe me if I did that."

He reached into his pocket to take out Katherine's Mp3 player.

He forgot he had it. Loki knew music would be the last thing on her mind. But maybe it will comfort her.

"Isn't that Black Widow?"

Loki looked to where Lizzie was pointing to was none other than Natasha Romanoff.

She was wearing a red shirt, leather jacket, black pants.

- Agent Romanoff's P.O.V-

To be the only female on a team of superheroes can be frustrating sometimes.

"Boys." I muttered to myself.

But the last guy I wanted to see right now was Loki. But, of course, that's what I got.

But he wasn't in his usual get-up. In fact I believe he was wearing a McDonald work shirt.

Oh, the potential black-mail!

"Miss. Romanoff, I need the Avengers' help."

This is unexpected. I stayed silent, hinting Loki to continue.

"The Chitauri has kidnapped a Midguardian, because of me."

I raised my eyebrow. Since when did he care about humans?

Unless…

"Is this love Loki?" I said using his own words against him. I expected a sarcastic remark but all I got was a nod.

Come to think about it must have hurt to ask for help from his enemies.

"I still don't trust you, but follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

Love To chapter 7

"Give us one reason, _one reason,_ we should believe you." Clint spat.

After a kind of awkward meeting between Natasha and Lizzie, the famous Black Widow brought them to Stark-no Avenger Tower.

To say the Avengers weren't pleased to see him was a massive understatement.

He wasn't sure how to respond to Clint's question. Truthfully what could he say?

"Look, I know you don't trust me and I'm not saying you don't have good reason to. But an innocent human is being tortured because of me!" Loki said, and to his horror, tears started to well up in his eyes.

An arm was placed across his shoulders; Loki looked up to see Thor. You can always rely on Thor to be the too-trusting oaf. They both smiled.

Bruce and Steve nodded. Natasha agreed too.

"I'd rather find out that Loki was right and rescue this person, then find out Loki was right and this person was killed. Besides we can kick his ass if he's lying!"

Loki didn't have the courage to say: They won't kill her. Just torture her to the brink on insanity.


	9. Chapter 9

Slight AU Rainbow Bridge is fixed.

Love To chapter 8

Where to start?

We all decided (or more like Thor decided.) the best chance we had was the Rainbow Bridge.

Thor said here wasn't the place. He said a large open area was the best option.

Which led to the Avengers, Lizzie, and Loki all crushed in one of Stark's (Many) Sport cars.

It was very awkward.

The billionaire turned the radio on and tried to find something decent.

_See the sunlight. We ain't stopping! Keep on dancing 'till the world ends!_

"Change it right now or I'll tear out your spine and beat you with it."

Some odd looks.

"It's one of Katherine's favorite songs." Loki explained. "Lizzie is sick of it." He added.

More odd looks.

"The kidnapped Midgardian."

A collective 'oh'.

It began to rain. Matching Loki's mood perfectly…

/

Everyone stood sort of clustered together. With Thor shouting to 'Heimdall'.

Stark was laughing at him. Then strange clouds started to form.

"Heimdall isn't going to be pleased you were making fun of him." Loki warned.

Since he is technically banished from Asgard how will….?

/

This sucks.


	10. Chapter 10

Some minor brotherly fluff.

Love To chapter 9

Loki was almost surprised when he opened his eyes to the (fixed) Bifrost.

"The Chitauri's realm is beyond my sight." Heimdall shortly said. Loki almost smiled. Same old Heimdall.

Stark just looked a bit freaked out. "How did you know that we needed to go there?"

"I am the gatekeeper of Asgard, Anthony Howard Stark. I see almost all."

Clint snickered at the use of Stark's full name.

"Enough, Heimdall you can't help us at all?"

"There is one way…" The gatekeeper allowed the sentence to hang and glanced at Loki.

He felt his stomach fall and his heart freeze. Thor stiffened as well.

Loki turned away and looked over the edge to find his fear confirmed.

The abyss was back.

Loki's insides froze over. Of course Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Lizzie had no clue what was going on.

The only person he ever told was Katherine.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Loki spat.

More confused looks.

"I froze him completely in ice. He couldn't perform the duty he swore to do."

"Okay Mr. Gold Horns, if you don't like him that much why did you let him back in? Isn't Reindeer Games here banished?" Stark asked.

For the first time as far as Loki remembered, Heimdall raised an eyebrow at 'Mr. Gold Horns'.

"I've seen he's changed."

The Avengers were surprised.

"Hold on a second, we have to go thought _that_ to rescue 'Katherine'?" Clint said pointing to the abyss.

"The trickster survived it once. I am sure he can show you." Was Heimdall's simple answer.

"It has a gravitational pull, so all you have to do is jump." Loki whispered. His face was white and he looked like he was about to heave.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Loki spat. He stared at it for a few seconds until Thor gently took Loki's hand with his own. Something unspoken went between them and they jumped. The other's soon followed.

/


	11. Chapter 11

Meadow fairies? Or a meadow sprit? Whattheheck? Starship isn't mine.

Love To chapter 10

_Natasha_

She was slightly surprised to find herself in a peaceful-looking meadow.

Flowers, sunshine, slight hills, the whole 9 yards.

"It's so peaceful." Bruce said.

"That's the point. It wants you to stay here forever." Loki said.

"There was a myth when Thor and I were younger. Of a meadow that fed off one's soul. The longer you stay the more it drains you."

"Then we better get our asses in gear then?" Lizzie said beginning to walk to the far away line of trees barely visible.

"It seeks to trap us." Thor said walking up to Lizzie.

"So no matter how much we want to stay here, we can't stop." Loki added.

"Then c'mon idiotos!"

Then she walked off.

"Starship." Loki groaned.

They walked in silence. The peaceful feeling inside her grew. She needed a distraction. Thankfully it was Lizzie.

"Damn! I forgot to meet with my supermegafoxyawesomehot publisher!"

Strange looks.

"Remind me why she's here."

"Because I'm supermegafoxyawesomehot~~!"

Groans.

"Better that Katherine talking about her fandoms!" Lizzie said. "You'd think she thought they were real!" she added.

"Coming from the girl who has nothing but Starship, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter on her Facebook wall!"

By this point Clint was trying to keep from laughing as Loki was getting his ass handed to him by a 'Midgardian' mortal.

It went downhill from there.


	12. Chapter 12

Possible mentions of T.V. shows/movies I don't own.

Love To

The Avengers, Lizzie, and Loki stood in the forest panting.

"N-never go-going to loo-look at g-grass th-the sa-same w-way." Steve panted.

_Flashback_

"_Is this the __**best**__ this meadow can do?!" Tony said. _

_I wouldn't recommend that Stark, remember this meadow is __**alive**__." Loki warned._

_If on some que, the grass grew at an alarming rate and started wrapping around their ankles. _

"_Run like hell!" _

_And they did. They tripped many times; Natasha was forced to use her gun on __grass__! _

_They were finally able to get out of the meadow and into a forest. _

_End flashback_

"I think I'm going to have some weird dreams about this!"

"That was freaking ridiculous!" Clint groaned.

"We have to keep moving!" Loki pushed.

"Wow you must really like this girl." Black Widow muttered.

"Her name is Katherine!" Loki said immediately.

"Defensive much." Hawkeye muttered almost inaudibly.

All of them walked in almost complete silence if it wasn't for Tony who kept talking nonstop.

"What is Katherine like, brother?" Thor asked softly.

Loki gave a soft sigh and smiled fondly.

"Stressed-out, obsessive, goody-two-shoes, caring, lazy, kind of a loner, sometimes very socially awkward."

Strange looks.

"Autism, OCD, and ADHD."

Silence.

/

Hours went by with no excitement. And Loki was bored.

Not a good.

"Can you hear that?' he said.

"Hear what?" Banner asked while everyone stiffed in preparation for who-knows-what.

"Drums." Loki whispered bobbing his head and tapping a 4-beat pattern.

"The Master? Seriously?" Banner said ruining his fun.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Loki asked.

"Use to, before…" Banner trailed off.

"Katherine _loves_ it."

"What happened after 10 regenerated?"

"Katherine would be delighted to tell you _all_ about it. 11 already has 2 ½ seasons."


	13. Chapter 13

Love To chapter 12

_Grrrrrrrr_

"Loki!"

"Wasn't me!"

"Then what-"

"RUN!"

"Ugh."

And run they did.

Da*n they should've known they wouldn't got away scot-free!

They ran but the growling sounded closer and closer.

"Okay time to fight." Captain America said after about 15 minutes.

Ironman rolled his eyes.

The creature _huge_, light brown in color, had spikes like a porcupine, and a long tail with a spikey rock and the end of it.

-I can't write this battle scene part-

On a scale of one to ten the Avengers got beat up about a 5. Liz just shouted sarcastic comments and Loki tried to keep her quiet so the creature wouldn't notice her.

Loki just ended up facepalming.

"Can't you act your _age _instead of your_ IQ _for 10 minutes!?"

"Oh says the guy who can't drive!"

"Okay children that's _enough_."

Lizzie just smiled.

"How much further Loki?"

"Not much further." The former god said with the tiniest bit of…dread?

"Be honest (unlikely) what will we find when we get there?" Steve asked referring to Katherine.

"Katherine's condition wouldn't be good. But we'll have to find the extent of her injuries when we rescue her." He said slightly mournfully.

"What was your punishment in Asgard Loki?" Thor suddenly asked.

A deep sigh.

"My magic was taken from me. My voice was taken from me but I if I 'worthy' to have my voice again I earned it back, I am exiled from Asgard, and my immortally was taken from me."

"You sound most upset about your magic." Ironman said.

Loki opened his mouth but Thor butted in.

"My brother always loved his magic; it was a huge part of who he was. He wasn't the greatest _warrior _in Asgard but the greatest with magic I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Loki said softly.

And the awkward silence took over again.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE **_

Katherine sighed softly. Which is very hard with your mouth sewn shut.

Everything hurt.

She barely reacted anymore when they beat her or _other_ activities involving the guards.

So they left her to die surely. She remembered the words that Loki said was said to him before he went to Earth to conquer it.

"-You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

Am I dead? Because I feel too numb.

Someone please, please help me!

Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Love To chapter 13

Loki never mentioned that the forest they been walking through just ort f feel of and past it was just space. A bunch of large flat-toped rocks floated around and about 10 miles up there a rock staircase of sorts.

"Welcome to the Realm of the Chitauri." Loki said very softly.

"This would've been nice to know about!" Ironman said.

Loki frowned as he continued to hum some song he said Katherine liked He's been doing it since their last 'awkward silence'.

"How are we going to get to those rocks? And Why aren't there any guards?" Black Widow asked Loki.

"This is a very secluded entrance to the realm of the Chitauri, most have long-forgotten it. As for the rocks, I don't know. I used my magic last time and since Father took away my magic I can't. I'm sorry." The magic-less former god explained.

"Great." Hawkeye muttered.

Captain America was staring at the rocks intently when he finally spoke.

"Tony can you put on your suit, fly up there and push those rocks towards us?"

"Yep." He muttered putting his portable Ironman suit on.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

Those rock were heavier than they thought. But Ironman did it.

They helped each other up the rocks because they were also much larger than originally thought.

"Sh*t!" Stark cursed again.

Captain America just rolled his eyes.

"Did anyone tell Fury about this?" Hawkeye asked out-of-the-blue.

"I did." Black Widow said. "He wasn't entirely pleased but at least…" she trailed off.

Silence.

"What happened after you were exiled from Asgard Brother?" Thor asked.

"I was dumped at Katherine's town, a small place called Westport. She gave me a pen and paper. I was rude to her. Then I fell unconscious."

Laughs and a few giggles.

"She sometimes can be annoying but she's a sweet person. A_ good _person." Loki said smiling but you could see regret and pain in his green eyes.

"Brother, are still angry at Father and I?" Thor suddenly asked.

Loki stiffened.

"Not really. I shouldn't have reacted like that but it would've been nice to know…"

"Know what?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"It is none of your business." Loki snapped.

"Yeah it kinda is because your dating _my sister!_"

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

"That was tedious!" Tony groaned. The group was on the rock staircase and preparing to be caught any second.

"What now?"

"We find the heart of the realm and find Katherine."

"Yeah sounds easy enough!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh har har!" Loki said just as sarcastically.

"So more walking?" Hawkeye groaned.

"More walking." Loki said.

Ugh.

* * *

OMR the OOCness.


	15. Chapter 15

Love To chapter 14

_Katherine_

Why do I suddenly feel a little safer?

That's weird.

**_Avengers+Loki+Lizzie_**

"We're close." Loki suddenly said.

"How do you know?"

"Half from memory, half something I don't know." Was his reply.

Where are guards?

"Here!" Loki half-shouted pointing to a staircase going down.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

They found cells. Like in movies but it was very, very dark and everything was stone except for the bars which was some unknown metal. Also they had a stone slab-bed sort of thing in each cell.

"Check all the cells." Steve ordered.

It was only a few seconds before:

"Found someone!" Hawkeye said.

Loki ran over and quickly confirmed it was Katherine.

The lock to the cell was primitive compared to their other technology and _too_ easy to pick.

Katherine was in bad shape.

She was spread out on the slab with her hands bound together but her legs were bound apart. She was naked and bleeding everywhere.

Upon closer exception her usual poufy slightly-curly hair was matted with blood, the blood was coming mostly from her back, hips, and lower area. It was clear she was whipped, beaten, and raped.

She had a blindfold on, some weird rough sort of cloth in her ears, and her mouth was sewn shut.

Steve took her pulse.

But Katherine was alive!

Thor pulled out his cape and put it over her naked body.

They were all too appalled to speak. Loki rushed past them and gently removed the blindfold. He was a little surprised to see Katherine's eyes open. When she saw him she smiled.

Not a creepy tortured-to-the-dark-side smile. But it was still hard to watch because when she smiled she stretched her mouth and it bleeds some.

A bit of blood ran down her chin. Thor saw his brother recoil a bit. Loki had his mouth sewn shut once too.

As gently as he could Loki removed the cloth in her ears and undid her bonds.

He scooped her up bridal style making sure she was properly covered.

"We have to go!" he said urgently to the others.

"Kate?" Liz said running over to her older sister.

Mumble mumble mumble.

"Nevermind."

"We can't linger." Steve pushed.

When they turned around they came face-to-face with, guess who? That's right a Chitauri!

'As Kate would say: Frag!' Liz thought.

* * *

I was looking though old reveiws and saw one saying Liz is a little strange. She is.


	16. Chapter 16

Love To chapter 15

Loki held Katherine a little tighter.

"No doubt he already alerted the others about us." Loki said.

"Run?"

"Run."

But the Chitauri were swarming everywhere now so they fought their way past.

"This isn't working!" Bruce shouted debating whether to Hulk Out or not.

"If I had my magic I could open a portal!" Loki said squeezing Katherine a little.

"Maybe you could. I mean you gained your voice back, why not some of your magic?" Bruce asked.

"M-maybe." Loki said.

Loki, as gently as he could, placed his girlfriend (too vague to describe their relationship) in a slumped sitting position.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear and gave a quick kiss on her forehead.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

Loki didn't know what to do. There is _not _books about this! What was he suppose to '_believe'_ he can?!

He focused.

Kind of hard with a mini-battle going on!

'I need a strong emotional reaction!' Loki cursed.

He was going to get one.

At that moment one of the Chitauri had a spear object looking very similar to the one he previously owned and shot at Katherine.

"_**KATHERINE!"**_

The anthropologist-to-be seemed to be having a seizure and blood was _bubbling_ though her sewn mouth and all over her chin and Thor's cape.

A blue light suddenly appeared but Loki knew it was the portal.

"C'mon!" He yelled to the Avengers and Liz as he scooped up Katherine.

"Where does it even _go?!_" Hawkeye shouted.

"It can't be _that _bad!" Liz shouted.

They stepped on the other side and Loki almost dropped (A now calm) Katherine.

Yeah it _is _that bad!


	17. Chapter 17

Love To chapter 16

Asgard. The place where he is banished from. His childhood home.

He let out curses so bad Liz was proud.

If Katherine was still awake she probably would have frowned and told him not to use that language around her.

Heimdall quickly found them. He sent some guards to lead them to the castle. Loki buried his face in Katherine's dirty hair.

The walk to the large golden castle was long, too long for Loki. He could tell Liz and the other Avengers minus Thor tried to hide their awe and excitement.

Katherine was still unconscious but she would've loved being here. She liked Norse mythology though she said it was 'sort of disturbing'.

He grinned a little.

Loki hoped things didn't get too messy with him being here…

Maybe Father will forgive him?

Suddenly he thought of Mother.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

In the Throne Room Odin sat on his Throne with a half-pleased half-sad expression.

He immediately ordered that 'the Midgardian' to be treated right away and said he wanted to talk to Loki alone.

'Uh, oh.' The former god thought.

When everyone left Odin's presence the power in his expression fell and there was nothing but uncertainty in his eyes.

"Hello Loki."

"Hello Father."

Odin raised an eyebrow at the word 'father' but quickly controlled his expression.

"Heimdall tells me you've changed…"

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

They had an long chat and Odin decided Loki could be granted his powers back.

Now Loki sat beside Katherine. They were able to treat her more serious injuries but had yet to cut the stitches over her mouth and she hasn't woken up yet.

Her back was in tatters, she has cuts and bruises all over (Particularly her hips and lower area), and she was severely dehydrated.

Loki held her hand with his slightly larger one and gently placed a kiss on her hand.

They said there was something odd about Katherine's blood.

"She shouldn't be alive!" one healer said suddenly.

"Why not?" Loki said angrily shooting up from his chair the calmness gone.

"She was suffering from blood poisoning but now she's not! What happened?"

A small moan interrupted them and Loki turned around and gently held Katherine's hand again.

Mumble mumble mumble. And some blood ran down her chin.

"Please don't try to talk yet Katherine, we're at Asgard, and _you're safe."_

Her eyes narrowed but she seemed to believe him. She still looked like she wanted to say something but fell right back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Love To chapter 17

Katherine was veryexcited to meet the Avengers. If she wasn't so tired and injured she would've gone into 'fangirl' mode.

Also she was happy when Loki handed over her Mp3 player and both laughed (Though her stitches were still in and she made the holes wider) when she offered one of her earbuds to him and the song was 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)' by The Proclaimers.*

"Sure felt like a 1000 miles!" he laughed.

Frigga took an instant liking to her. Odin liked her too. Thor 'approved' also.

Liz kept firing off her sarcastic comments. Katherine was mortified.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREALINE BREALINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

"Lie still and don't move." The healer said with a pair of shears.

She nodded. They were going to cut the stitches now.

"Open your mouth a little."

And she did.

Cutting wasn't the hard part it was when the broken stitches were pulled out she tensed. The healer put salve on the holes and walked out.

"At least I can talk again." Katherine said trying not to move her lips that much.

"Yes I've missed your chatterboxness." Loki said with a large smile.

"I love you." Katherine softly said.

"I love you too." Loki replied.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

When Katherine was hit with the energy from the spear and then going through the portal caused blood poisoning that should've killed her.

Her blood was exposed to a form of radiation and mutated it. In result she gained power over metal (they quickly found this out after destroying Ironman's suit; he was furious!).

She absolutely loved her new power.


	19. Chapter 19

I forgot to explain that song I mentioned last chapter. It's; I Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers. Look it up it's a great song!

"I would walk 500 miles and I would 500 more just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door."

Love To chapter 18

When they went back to Earth the Avengers told her they'd talk to Nick Fury about her training to be an Avenger.

Katherine's mother started sobbing at Katherine's rough state. Her other sister Sam, who was a cardiac doctor-in-training, looked like she worried about Katherine, and the final sister (Katherine's mother re-married, her last name is Zinn.) was JuLee, who was a teenager, and looked like she's been crying.

"Katie don't_ ever_ do that again!" JuLee yelled.

"What happened to you mouth?" Sam asked.

"I had my mouth sewn shut." Katherine quickly and quietly said.

"_What?!"_

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

After a long interview Nick Fury (barely) approved Katherine to become an Avenger and her training began immediately. He even let Loki join, under strict conditions and probationary.

"I'm going to regret this…" he muttered.

But Love To Redemption.


End file.
